Those Loud Little Summer Nights
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: 4th of July with Swan Queen: Emma convinces Regina who is less than thrilled for the holiday to come to Storybrooke's 4th of July barbecue.


Regina had every intention of staying indoors for the holiday. Loud banging and bright flashes were certainly not her fancy. And she wasn't much thrilled with the recklessness usually displayed on the fourth either; Ruby daring her friends to light fireworks and hold them in uncanny places, armatures lighting roman candles that should only be in the hands of professionals, and frightening accidents that happen even in the presence of professionals.

She hadn't been a part of the festivities since Henry was around eight or seven in age. Even then she'd usually only allow him a sparkler or two, insisting that he stay in the garage and out of the reach of red-hot firework debris.

Regina tossed a casual glance out the window at the setting sun. It wouldn't be long now before her night of headaches and strife. She put her focus back on the woman sitting across the table from her. "You take care of Henry, Emma. Don't let him get to close to the fireworks, don't let him light any fireworks, and if the sparklers start to get to close to his arms…"

Emma cut her off. "He'll be fine Regina, trust me."

"Okay but promise me…"

"How about you come with us Regina? They're having a little barbeque near town hall." Emma suggested.

Regina could feel her head pounding at just the thought of it. "No thank you. I plan on staying in here where it is nice and quiet. Well, quieter that is." She paused to think of an adequate excuse. "And besides, I don't like taking my car out on days like these."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Just the three of us. There's plenty of room in my bug." Emma pointed out. "Trust me, it'll be a great time. And I think Henry would really like it if you came along."

Regina sighed, peering into the other room at Henry who was chatting away with Violet. "You think so?" She drummed her fingers over the tabletop.

"Of course I think so."

Regina pressed her lips together, considering the blonde's words. "Alright, I'll come along but only for Henry."

Emma offered Regina her best pout. "You mean you wouldn't do it just for me."

The former queen rolled her eyes. "I suppose I would if you begged hard enough I would have."

Satisfied with the answer, Emma stood. She grabbed Regina by the wrist. "Then let's get moving! I don't want to miss the ribs! Leroy always cooks the best ribs." She turned to Henry, "you ready to go kid…and other kid?"

"Whenever you are." Henry replied. Violet nodded in agreement. Henry looked up to see Regina standing behind Emma with her hands in her pockets. "You're coming too mom." He's face seemed to flood with light.

Regina returned his bright smile. Brushing his nose she replied, "only for my little prince." With only a brief pause in between, she quickly added, "and his mother."

With a very smug Emma in the lead, the group trooped over to the bug.

.oOo.

"Are you sure you don't want to try some?" Emma practically shoved the pork in Regina's face. Various greases and meat juices dripping down her fingers.

In turn Regina shoved a napkin or two in her direction. "That's disgusting. And yes I am sure. The amount of bacon and cotton candy I consumed to please you has been more than filling enough."

"Areyashure yur sure?" Emma asked through a mouth of pork.

"Yes Emma. Absolutely. Perhaps Henry would appreciate the offer."

"I'm a little busy right now." Henry, who had bitten off more cotton candy than he could actually chew, replied. "Can't really hold it either." He held up his sticky fingers.

"I don't know if I'm much help either." Violet laughed as she helped Henry finish off the last of the sweet and fluffy web-like mess.

Regina laid herself, belly down, on the blanket Emma had spread out for the two of them. She cupped her chin in her hands, absently swinging her legs as she stared into the starry night sky. She felt Emma's hand run softly up and down her back.

"Can you pass me the bug spray mom? Violet and I are getting eaten alive." Henry exclaimed.

"Sure thing kid," with her free hand, Emma lazily tossed him the bottle. "Want something to drink Gina? We have coke and root beer and…"

"I'll take a water thank you."

"We only have soda." Violet announced.

"I'll just share whatever you're having Emma."

The savior popped a second straw into her coke and passed Regina the can. The mayor took a small taste and passed it back. Rather she almost passed it back—a sudden loud burst caused her to jerk and splash the beverage all over Emma.

"Soda goes in our mouths not on our shirts, Gina." Emma gave her a lopsided grin.

Regina dropped her head onto the blanket and looked to the side, so to hide her pinkening cheeks from Emma. "Shut up." She mumbled, and yet a small smile played about her lips. When she looked up again Emma was lapping at the soda on her shirt.

"Hey Henry, wanna see how Regina thinks we drink our sodas?"

Regina gave the woman a playful shove.

"We drink it like this!" She began licking at her shirt again. But only for a moment before Regina waved the stain away. "Hey, I was drinking that!"

"I'm sure you were." Regina replied. The last of her words were drowned out by another explosion and another.

"That one was a pretty one." Violet decided.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, but I think I liked the one before it a little more." Henry slung his arm around her.

Growing uncomfortable with the position, Regina sat herself up right once again. Emma took the opportunity to cradle the woman within her warm grasp. "Don't worry madam mayor, I won't let them get you."

"I'm sure you won't." Regina shifted in Emma's arms. Snuggling her head in the crook of Emma's neck, Regina looked up at the sparkling display. Finding that it was a tad too bright for her she position her hand at her brow, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

She felt Emma's hands wrap tighter around her. "You having a good time. Be honest, because if you aren't we can find a different way to celebrate next year."

"No, no. I'm having a wonderful time." Regina replied. "Much better than I thought it would be.

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's the loving sensation showered warmly over her body like the sparks in the sky. "I truly can't think of a better way to spend it." Regina added.


End file.
